Particle-sensing and measuring instruments have been available for many years. A particular problem with current particle sensing and measuring instruments is distinguishing between water and solid particles. The distinction between water and various solids is important in a variety of applications, especially where both water and solid particles are likely to be present in a transient fluid to be tested. For example, in the case of contamination of jet fuel, cleanliness requirements are different for solid particles versus water. Typically, the allowable limits for water are an order of magnitude higher than those for solid particles.
It would be desirable to develop a sensing system and a method for distinguishing between water and a solid particle in a transient fluid, wherein the system and method provide a statistical analysis for an individual particle or particle collection to determine whether the particle is a solid or water.